


French Girls

by Lokaal



Series: Suburban Neighbors [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: I have no regrets, M/M, Modern AU, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth teeny tiny drabble fics for these two. </p>
<p>Leonardo wants to paint Ezio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



While Ezio had his back to him, Leonardo pulled out his worn little sketchbook. He was still mildly embarrassed that Ezio had looked through it, but at least now he could openly use it. Sitting at the kitchen island, Leonardo frequently glanced up at Ezio as he sketched. 

“Which part of me are you drawing this time, Leo?” Ezio asked over the sound of the bowl of mixture he was beating. He had insisted on cooking them breakfast, and although Leonardo had been apprehensive, Ezio now seemed like he knew what he was doing. 

“Your handsome face, side on.” 

Ezio turned around to investigate and Leonardo immediately shut the book, his thumb in the page as to not look his place. “Wait until it’s finished.” 

“Fine. But I want to see it as soon as it’s done.” 

Nodding, Leonardo got back to drawing. Ezio continued to his cooking, which was turning out to be pancakes. “You know,” Leonardo casually mentioned some time later, as Ezio was beginning to serve the food up. “You have the smallest of lines on your forehead I never noticed before.” 

Ezio’s hand immediately went to his forehead, alarmed. “What? Where?” 

Leonardo laughed. “What’s the problem?” 

“I can’t have wrinkles, Leo.” 

“Everyone does though.” 

Desperately Ezio tried to make him understand. “But I’m not old.” 

“Are you saying I am?” Leonardo faked offense. “Ezio!” 

“What? You’re older than me. At any rate, don’t draw me with wrinkles. The scar,” Ezio pointed to his lips, “Is fine, but not your imaginary creases.” 

Leonardo shook his head, pursing his lips to keep himself from smiling too widely. Ezio brought the two plates over to the island, putting them to the side. Then he leaned over the island, elbows on the counter, his hands going to Leonardo’s. Luckily Leonardo had already closed the sketchbook, and his cheeks reddened as Ezio ran his thumbs over Leonardo’s. 

“Someday,” Leonardo couldn’t resist his smile now. “I think I should paint you properly.” 

“Should you?” 

“Yes. I’ll paint you like one of my French girls.” 

Ezio gave the biggest lope-sided grin and leaned in so his face was only an inch from Leonardo’s. “And I’ll fuck you like one of my French girls.”


End file.
